You That I Love
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: Impianku sejak kecil / jika aku mempunyai kekasih / aku ingin melakukannya dengan kekasihku sendiri/ dan itu adalah kau / Kau yang aku cintai *summary gak jelas ! One Shoot KRISHO heree ! .


Title : You That I Love

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho and Other Cast, KrisHo Pair.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, yaoi

Length : One Shoot (mungkin ._.)

Warning! : typo(s) yang bertebaran, EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el…

.

_**Aku ingin…**_

_**.**_

_**Melakukan hal sangat ingin aku lakukan…**_

_**.**_

_**Denganmu, orang yang aku cintai.**_

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo Present**

**.**

**.**

**YOU THAT I LOVE**

.

Sebuah tubuh mungil seorang namja berambut hitam kecoklatan terduduk di atas ranjang empuk berukuran cukup besar di sebuah ruangan yang bisa disebut sebuah kamar tidur. Hanya saja ukurannya terlalu luas untuk disebut kamar. Pria mungil dengan mata yang lembut dan menenangkan itu tengah membalik sebuah majalah yang baru terbit hari ini. Sambil sesekali dia mengusak rambutnya yang ujungnya sedikit basah. Mata angelnya menelusuri setiap sudut kamar yang berwarna biru muda nan lembut itu. Sesekali dia membetulkan letak lengan kemeja putih yang dia gunakan. Lengan yang panjangnya bahkan melebihi pergelangan tangannya itu seolah membuatnya tenggelam dalam kemeja dengan bau mint tea itu.

Namanya Kim Joon Myun, tapi semua mengenalnya dengan panggilan Suho. Saat ini dia harus rela berada di rumah kekasihnya karena mereka berdua kehujanan setelah berjalan-jalan berdua. Berhubung rumahnya jauh dan yang paling mudah di jangkau adalah rumah kekasihnya itu, alhasil dia terpaksa mandi dan berganti baju di rumah kekasihnya, daripada malam harinya dia masuk angin dan sakit, lebih baik dia berganti pakaian.

"Yi Fan!" Suho berteriak "Kau masih lama?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Kekasihnya yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau bisa juga dipanggil dengan nama Kris, membalas teriakan Suho dari dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar besar Kris itu.

"Wae? Aku masih mandi!"

Suho mengusap lengannya. Tubuhnya mendadak dingin "Cepat keluar! Aku takut sendirian!"

Suara tawa terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi dan Suho hanya bisa mendengus sebal mendapati Kris mentertawakan sifat penakutnya itu.

"Tunggu dulu, sebentar lagi aku keluar!"

"Palli!" teriakan nyaring terdengar lagi dan Suho kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk Kris. Dia meruntuki cuaca yang cukup dingin karena hujan padahal dia hanya mengenakan pakaian milik Kris yang sungguh kebesaran di tubuhnya.

Suho memejamkan mata, menghirup bau yang khas keluar dari kemeja Kris yang kini melekat di tubuh mungilnya, hingga ujung kemeja putih itu jatuh hingga tepat berakhir di pertengahan pahanya, menampilkan kakinya yang putih dan jenjang. Kris tahu kekasihnya itu kecil mungil, jadinya dia hanya memberikan sebuah kemeja saja. Menurutnya Suho percuma diberi sebuah bawahan seperti celana jeans atau apapun, karena pastinya itu kebesaran di pinggangnya yang ramping dan kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian Suho menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Kris keluar kamar mandi dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam. Suho mengerjapkan matanya, berfikir kenapa tubuh kekasihnya bisa sebesar dan sekuat itu, kenapa dia bisa mengenakan kemeja yang jika dia pakai kebesaran… kenapa caranya menatap, berjalan dan bersikap begitu mempesona di mata angel Suho.

"Kris!" Suho memanggil Kris hingga pemuda berdarah China itu terduduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hm?"

Suho merangkak dan meraih tubuh kekasihnya itu, memeluknya lembut dari belakang dan tersenyum kecil.

Suho dan Kris memang baru berpacaran sekitar 1 sampai 2 minggu, sebenarnya mereka sudah saling mencintai sejak lama, tapi mereka berdua terlalu bodoh untuk mengatakannya. Suho yang lembut dan baik hati dengan sifat berbanding terbalik dengan Kris, Kris yang diam dan dingin. Membuat siapa saja tidak percaya kalau mereka berdua bisa saling jatuh cinta dan sekarang jadi sepasang kekasih.

Suho tidak menjawab dan masih setia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh kekasihnya yang sedang duduk. Suho bisa melihat wajah Kris yang tersenyum lembut (senyum yang hanya keluar saat dia bersama Suho) perlahan tangan lebar yang sangat berbeda dengan tangan mungil nan lembut milik Suho itu mengelus kepala Suho dan mengacaknya sebentar.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak punya baju yang cukup untukmu," ucap Kris.

Suho mengangguk "Tidak masalah, aku bisa menghirup baumu kalau memakai baju yang sama dengan yang kau pakai"

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengelus pipi Suho.

"Maaf juga ya, kencan hari ini tidak terlalu berjalan baik, aku tidak membawa payung tadi. Maaf membuatmu basah, Joon Myun-a."

Suho tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya "Tidak apa-apa, jangan minta maaf, kesannya aku jadi memberatkanmu."

Tangan lembut Suho meraih tangan Kris dan memainkannya.

"Oh ya, Kris!" Suho kini mendongak menatap Kris yang hanya diam dan tersenyum di hadapan Suho.

"Ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu," lanjutnya sambil tangannya meraba rambut Kris, merapikannya karena dia melihat rambut kekasihnya yang berantakan.

"Hum? Apa memangnya?"

Suho memandang Kris masih dengan tatapan yang menyejukkan seperti biasa "Kalau kau punya pacar, apa yang ingin sekali kau lakukan?"

Kris mengernyit "Kalau aku punya? Bukannya aku sudah punya pacar? Kau pacar ku kan?"

Suho memukul lengan Kris dengan manja "Iya, aku tahu, maksudku, hal-hal yang ingin kau lakukan pada kekasihmu dan bersama-sama dengannya!"

"Dalam artian ini bersamamu kan?" tanya Kris lagi dan Suho mengangguk imut sementara Kris mengusak kepalanya lagi.

"Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan denganku? Kau kekasihku!" jawab Suho dan Kris tertawa kecil.

"Hmmm," Kris berfikir "Sepertinya aku sudah pernah melakukan semuanya bersamamu, hal-hal yang bisa sepasang kekasih lakukan. bagimana denganmu?"

Suho melirik langit-langit kamar "Dari kecil aku sering memimpikan ini…" ucap Suho.

"… ada banyak yang ingin aku lakukan bersama kekasihku sendiri, kencan, bergandengan tangan bersama, makan es krim di hari minggu, nonton film, memeluk tubuh kekasihku sendiri, berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota bersama dan ke taman hiburan berdua!" jelas Suho panjang lebar, bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukan itu semuanya manis," Kris terkekeh dan menyubit pipi kekasihnya sendiri dengan gemas.

Suho mengerjapkan mata "Memang sudah, makanya aku bertanya padamu, hal apa yang ingin kau lakukan denganku… mungkin kita bisa melakukannya."

Kris terlihat berfikir sebentar kemudian dia menyeringai kecil.

"Ah, ada satu yang belum pernah kita lakukan…"

Suho mengerjap "Huh? Apa?"

Kris membelai wajah Suho dengan tangannya "Dan aku sudah memimpikannya sejak aku kecil, dan aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya dengan kekasihku nantinya."

"Oh ya? Apa apa?"

"Ini…."

Kris memiringkan kepalanya, menarik tengkuk Suho dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang hangat dan basah. Tidak terlalu lama dan membuat wajah Suho kontan memerah dengan sekejap.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan mendapati Suho mencengkram kemeja bagian depannya tanpa sadar, dia mengerjapkan matanya. Tetap menatap iris mata elang Kris yang membuatnya blushing dalam waktu singkat.

"… aku ingin memberikan ciuman pertamaku untuk orang yang aku cintai…"

Suho masih diam, syok dengan apa yang barusan Kris lakukan dengan bibirnya. Masih sangat jelas bagaimana rasanya bibir Kris yang menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

"… kini aku telah melakukannya…"

Dan sekarang tangan Kris menyisir rambut hitam Suho.

"… melakukannya dengan orang yang aku cintai…"

"…"

"… denganmu."

Suho tak bisa menahan perasaannya, dadanya bergemuruh dan dia menagis begitu Kris merengkuh tubuhnya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris. Suho menyukai ini semua, dan rasanya dia beruntung, bisa memiliki kekasih seperti seorang Wu Yi Fan ini.

"… aku menyimpan ciuman pertamaku, untuk orang yang aku cintai… untukmu.." gumam Kris di telinga Suho.

Suho terisak. Bukan karena sedih melainkan karena bahagia dan tidak bisa membendung segala rasa bahagianya yang membuncah.

"I.. itu.. juga ciuman yang pertama untukku… terima kasih Kris.." ucap Suho diantara isakan dan senggal nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Kris mengusap punggung kekasihnya dan mendekapnya lebih erat dan Suho mencengkram kemeja Kris dengan erat juga. Selah tak mau orang yang merebut ciuman pertamnya ini pergi jauh darinya.

"Kris…. Saranghae!"

Kris tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Suho.

"Saranghae"

..

.

_**Karena hanya kau …**_

_**Yang aku cintai selama ini…**_

_**Dan…**_

_**Aku rela memberimu sesuatu yang berharga bagi semua orang hanya padamu..**_

_**Seperti..**_

_**Sebuah ciuman pertama…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Untukmu…**_

_**Yang aku cintai..**_

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**UDAH TAMAT UYEEEE ! *lambai2**

**Udah Rae Yoo enggak tahu ini apaan juga, karena Rae Yoo nulis ff ini dalam waktu singkat dan ngebut kayak dikejar dept collector. Maaf kalau enggak nyambung antara cerita-judul dan summary… dan absurd, typos de el el … **

**Ini Rae Yoo masih nekat juga bikin ff padahal Rae Yoo besok ulangan geografi *dilempar buku IPS.**

**Ahahahaaa. *ketawa nista..**

**Bagi yang mau membaca Rae Yoo doain jodohnya seganteng Kris :3, bagi yang review juga, Rae Yoo doain juga jodohnya sekaya dan sebaik Suho. Kalau ditambah follow dan favorite, Rae Yoo doain, jodohnya bias masing2 *ini apaan sih! -_-**

**Udah deh, Rae Yoo mau belajar! Bye byeeee…**

**.**

**Wanna give me RnR ?**

**.**

**Jeongmal kamsahamnida… **

**.**

**/bow/**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo .**


End file.
